The present invention relates to a micronized douche device for cleansing nasal and neighboring cavities.
Italian patent application Serial No. MI 93A002386 of Nov. 9, 1993, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, discloses a micronized douche device using running water, for cleansing nasal and neighboring cavities, which is constituted by a bell-shaped body that forms an atomization chamber; a cleansing liquid containment tray is provided on the bottom of the chamber, and a spray nozzle draws from the tray, is associated with a compressed air injector, and is axially aligned with the outlet hole formed by the bell-shaped body.
A duct for the continuous introduction of the cleansing liquid leads into the chamber, and there is a discharge port that controls the level of the cleansing liquid inside the tray and allows to expel outside the excess cleansing liquid together with the secretions that have been removed.
Although this embodiment is extremely valid from all points of view, it entails drawing the cleansing liquid from the bottom of the chamber in which the removed secretions were introduced; accordingly, the removed secretions, by mixing with the cleansing liquid, could at least partially be drawn up again by the spray nozzle; therefore, an atomized jet which might be constituted not only by the cleansing liquid would possibly be dispensed.
Moreover, another problem is constituted by the fact that in order to feed the cleansing liquid into the atomizing chamber it is necessary to provide a positive pressure, so as to allow the cleansing liquid to enter the atomization chamber.